


beyond the stamina of pictures

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [6]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fan Characters, Homecoming, Jealousy, POV Artemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Curiosity had prompted Artemis to agree, however reluctantly, to follow Harley home.





	beyond the stamina of pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> For "Any: Any/Any - Home" at femslash100's [drabbletag8](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6481371#t6481371) and "Third Person POV" at 1mw's Give it a Whirl challenge.

"Here we are!"

Harley pirouettes in the doorway and mimes falling over, secure in the knowledge that Artemis' reflexes are quicker than her thoughts. 

"Drop your hat, take a seat and kick up your feet, by which I mean: mi casa es su casa. Wait, do you even speak Italian?"

"That was Spanish." Artemis frowns down at the woman draped over her arm.

"Answers my question." 

Harley grins and jumps up again, leading the way into her apartment. Curiosity had prompted Artemis to agree, however reluctantly, to join her here. She had doubted the madwoman owned a place to return to, given that most of her time is spent incarcerated or doing the Suicide Squad's dirty work.

Yet this space looks... inhabited. Artemis wrinkles her nose at the empty bags of potato chips littering the living room floor.

"Ignore the mess," Harley says as if guessing her thoughts. "The main attraction is this way, if you know what I mean!"

Whatever snide remark Artemis was about to utter vanishes the moment the light switches on.

Instead, she says, "If by main attraction you mean your Wonder Woman shrine, I will not be resting here."

The walls are covered in posters and newspaper cutouts of the amazon princess. Even here, Diana's perfection mocks Artemis, reminds her that she cannot compare.

"Don't tell me you're jealous!"

Artemis scoffs, but to her dismay, Harley looks utterly _delighted._

"Don't ya worry your pretty red head about it, A. You'll always be my favorite amazon."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Narcolepsy" by Ann Lauterbach.


End file.
